


XVII

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [17]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: "Chloe tiene ese brillo en su mirada que siempre aparece cuando está a punto de proponer una idea alocada. Normalmente, Beca dice: eso es una auténtica locura, ¡vamos a hacerlo! Esta vez, sus ojos casi se escapan de sus órbitas y se atraganta con su propia saliva.- ¿Qué? – la voz se le atasca en la garganta y tiene que toser para escupir esa única palabra en un grito estrangulado –. Tía. No. ¿Estás loca?"O, cuando Chloe hace una proposición indecente y Beca tiene poca resistencia a los ojitos de cachorrito de su mejor amiga.





	XVII

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una idea que no me dejaba en paz y tenía que quitármela de la cabeza así como YA. Pongo rating M, pero es por ir a lo seguro. Es una M suave o una T dura.
> 
> El texto en cursiva del comienzo viene de la canción de Bruno Mars: "Gorilla".

_“You'll never be the same baby_

_once I'm done with you.”_

Algún pesado se ha quedado con el dedo pegado al timbre de su casa.

Con un gruñido exasperado, Beca levanta el portátil de sus piernas y lo deja sobre los cojines del sillón antes de dirigirse sin prisa alguna hacia la puerta para hacer rabiar a quien sea que tenga tanta prisa por hablar con ella.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, comprobando en el espejo de la entrada que está presentable porque tal y como se ha levantado de la cama, ha bajado al salón y allí lleva todo el día, con solo breves pausas para ir al baño y comer. Se da cuenta de que solo lleva puesta una camiseta ancha que le llega por debajo del culo, cuyas mangas recortó ella misma con tijeras y por eso algunos hilos cuelgan por ahí sueltos; y se encoge de hombros. Si quien esté al otro lado tiene algo urgente que decir, no cree que se moleste por que no lleve pantalones. Y, sinceramente, tampoco le importa. Hace calor y está en su casa, tiene derecho a vestirse como le venga en gana.

Gira el pomo de la puerta y por fin la abre, poniendo fin al estresante repique del timbre. Apenas ve quién está al otro lado, un borrón pelirrojo pasa a su lado como un huracán musitando cosas ininteligibles. Si no fuera porque esta es una escena familiar que se repite al menos tres veces por semana, Beca gritaría y preguntaría qué coño cree que está haciendo.

Pero, siendo las cosas como son, se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y empujar la puerta con el pie. Sigue con sus ojos al borrón pelirrojo que es su mejor amiga dejándose caer en el sillón y estabilizando su portátil con una mano cuando este se balancea peligrosamente en el cojín.

\- Hola, Chloe. Pasa, por favor, no te quedes ahí en la puerta. Yo estoy bien, ¿tú qué tal? – conversa consigo misma, derrochando sarcasmo.

La pelirroja no se da por aludida.

\- Tengo una emergencia, Becs – dice sin levantar la mirada de su móvil, el cual lleva sujeto en la mano con un agarre de hierro.

\- No jodas, pensé que este era tu estado de calma absoluta – replica la morena. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacen ruido sobre el parqué del salón, deja el portátil en la mesita del centro para poder sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga en el sillón –. ¿Qué apocalipsis tenemos que evitar ahora?

Chloe alza sus increíbles ojos azules de la pantalla iluminada de su iPhone y los clava en Beca, y la DJ se pregunta, igual que cada vez que su mejor amiga tiene una crisis existencial, cómo no se cansa de preocuparse _tanto_ por _todo_. Como siempre, su labio inferior está atrapado entre sus dientes, que lo mordisquean igual que si estuvieran intentando hacer un túnel para pasar al otro lado.

\- Es Tom – informa Chloe con la seriedad de quien va a decir que se le ha muerto un familiar. Beca musita un “para variar” y suspira, dispuesta a escuchar el nuevo drama entre su mejor amiga y su nuevo enamoramiento –. Sus padres van a estar fuera en una cena de trabajo y me ha invitado a ver una peli a su casa.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene en tal estado de pánico? – exhala la DJ, incrédula –. Jesús, Chlo, es solo una peli.

Su mejor amiga coge aire como si fuera a responder al instante, pero se queda con la boca abierta y el pecho estirado, sus ojos fijos en Beca como cada vez que esta ha dicho algo estúpido sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿De verdad? – ahora la incrédula es Chloe, quien pone los ojos en blanco y bufa una risa –. A veces no entiendo cómo eres capaz de ligar más que yo siendo tan densa.

A pesar de que resulte sorprendente, tiene razón. Por algún tipo de circunstancia del destino que Beca todavía no comprende – porque ¿hola? ¿Habéis visto a Chloe Beale? Su mejor amiga es la encarnación de una diosa griega en el cuerpo de una adolescente de diecisiete años –, la morena tiene más éxito en el departamento del amor que Chloe. Quizá porque la pelirroja todavía sigue con la idea de encontrar a su príncipe azul, mientras que Beca, desde que salió del armario, prefiere vivir un poco y experimentar antes que sentar cabeza con alguien.

\- Beca, que te inviten a ver una peli es código universal para enrollarse – explica la pelirroja.

Y, oh, ahora su pánico tiene sentido. Porque los tíos de instituto no son príncipes azules precisamente. Piensan con la cabeza de abajo y van a lo que van: conseguir meterse en las bragas de las chicas más guapas y populares del instituto. Por lo tanto, Chloe ha sido el objetivo de todos y cada uno de ellos, y la pelirroja ha caído en las trampas de todos y cada uno de ellos porque está empeñada en ver siempre lo mejor de las personas por mucho que Beca le advierta de lo que va a pasar.

Así que la DJ ha visto a su mejor amiga llorar por gilipollas más veces de las que le gustaría, siempre dudando de sí misma y culpabilizándose por no ser capaz de ir más allá con ellos.

\- Chlo, ya sabes mi respuesta. Es la misma de siempre – dice Beca, su voz suave y comprensiva –. No tienes que hacer nada para lo que no estés preparada, así que, si no te ves capaz, te inventas alguna excusa y listo.

\- Ya le he dicho que sí – informa con una mueca.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – grita la morena –. ¿Por qué has hecho semejante _estupidez_?

\- Me bloqueé – se excusa Chloe, la cara oculta en sus manos. La descubre para mostrar una mueca de arrepentimiento e indecisión –. No sabía qué hacer y dije que sí.

\- Pues ahora dile que no – responde con tono de obviedad –. Dile que te ha surgido algo, que tu madre te ha castigado o que te habías olvidado de que tenías que hacer un proyecto conmigo que tenemos que entregar pasado mañana – Beca lanza un par de ideas al aire a ver si alguna funciona.

\- Pero Tom me gusta – la voz de Chloe es suave y suena casi frágil, y Beca se desinfla de golpe en un profundo suspiro –. Puede que él sea el adecuado.

\- Chlo, has dicho eso de absolutamente cada uno de los tíos con los que has salido – argumenta, pinchándose el puente de la nariz entre dos dedos.

\- Lo sé, pero con Tom tengo un buen presentimiento.

Beca sacude la cabeza y resopla, apartándose ondas castañas de la cara con las manos.

\- Entonces si estás tan segura no entiendo a qué viene todo esto – agita las manos en el aire en referencia a la escena que está montando Chloe.

La pelirroja se mordisquea el labio otra vez, incapaz de hacer contacto visual, lo cual informa a la DJ de que lo que su mejor amiga va a decir a continuación le da vergüenza.

\- Tengo miedo de parecer una completa tonta que no sabe lo que hace.

Beca ríe, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tía, eso es lo que ocurre cuando eres virgen: nadie tiene ni puta idea de lo que está haciendo – asegura en un intento de que sirva para aportarle algo de tranquilidad respecto al tema – _Yo_ no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Es normal – se encoge de hombros para quitarle peso al asunto.

\- Pero no quiero que Tom piense eso de mí. Seguro que ha estado con un millón de chicas antes que yo y va a pensar que soy una niña – sin pausas para respirar, las palabras caen de su boca a una velocidad asombrosa, tal y como siempre pasa antes de que Chloe entre en una espiral sin fin de pánico absoluto –. O, ¿y si resulta que se me da fatal? ¿Y si no le gusta cómo beso o algo así? – Azul bebé se fija en azul medianoche, ojos abiertos de par en par y cada vez más llenos de espanto –. Oh dios, ¿y si beso fatal y por eso todos los tíos con los que he salido nunca han querido saber nada más de mí?

\- Claro – bufa la morena, aunque su risa no es para nada alegre –. Seguro que es por eso y no porque son unos auténticos gilipollas.

\- ¡Beca, lo digo en serio! – exclama Chloe, su voz unas octavas más agudas de lo normal.

La DJ respira hondo para ser paciente y cierra los ojos un momento, tratando de reagrupar sus pensamientos y formar un discurso que exprese con tacto lo que lleva todo el rato intentando decirle a Chloe: si tiene tanto miedo, será por algo, y quizá Tom no sea tan adecuado como ella piensa porque es otro idiota más del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto intentando añadir su nombre a su lista de ligues.

\- Chlo… – empieza a decir.

Pero entonces una mano sale disparada a su pierna desnuda y el contacto es tan fuerte y repentino que sus ojos se abren de golpe. Primero se fijan en la mano que reposa en su muslo, el contraste entre la piel morena de su mejor amiga y la suya, pálida como la de un muerto. Luego, su atención salta a Chloe, quien la está observando con demasiada intensidad y ese brillo en su mirada que siempre aparece cuando está a punto de proponer una idea alocada.

\- ¿Y si practico contigo?

Normalmente, Beca dice: eso es una auténtica locura, ¡vamos a hacerlo!

Esta vez, sus ojos casi se escapan de sus órbitas y se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – la voz se le atasca en la garganta y tiene que toser para escupir esa única palabra en un grito estrangulado –. _Tía_. No. ¿Estás loca?

\- ¿Por qué no, Becs? – su nombre suena como un gemido lastimero y Chloe le mira con súplica en sus ojos azul bebé, agarrando con más fuerza el muslo sobre el que tiene la mano –. Piénsalo, podrías decirme qué tal se me da, o darme consejos.

\- Chloe, eres mi mejor _amiga_. No… No… No puedo hacer _eso_ – escupe la palabra casi como si le diera alergia –, contigo.

\- Piensa en mí como si fuera una chica más – la pelirroja se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

Ni que fuera tan sencillo.

Beca no es ciega, ni inmune a los encantos de su mejor amiga. Más de una vez se ha quedado embobada mirándola, más de una vez ha sentido el delator cosquilleo entre las piernas al verle hacer algo especialmente sexy. Pero nunca ha ido más allá que eso, la simple admiración de su atractivo y belleza. Porque es su mejor amiga, y Beca no tendrá claras muchas cosas en su vida, pero sí sabe dónde está la línea y sabe respetarla.

Así que balbucea tres intentos de explicación. Tres intentos de justificación de por qué exactamente eso es una locura y no pueden hacerlo. Es como si su cerebro se hubiera ido de vacaciones y hubiera dejado a los demás órganos encargados de lidiar con la situación.

\- No – sacude la cabeza finalmente.

Bien, Beca. Muy coherente. Sigue así.

\- Por favorrr – suplica Chloe.

Saca las armas pesadas y pone sus ojitos de cachorrito, sabedora de que la morena es incapaz de resistirse a ellos. Lo cual es juego sucio por su parte. Beca puede sentir cómo empiezan a funcionar, desvaneciendo su rechazo hacia la idea como si fueran granos de arena llevados por el viento. Su determinación se debilita junto con todo su cuerpo, que de repente parece más gelatina que músculos y huesos.

\- Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera tenemos las mismas partes del cuerpo, ¿verdad? – dice, en un último intento desesperado.

Y sabe que _Chloe_ sabe que está ganando la batalla, porque la pelirroja esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción y se encoge de hombros otra vez.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, Bec – aclara, una risa oculta en su voz –, solo que me enseñes las bases.

\- Pues mira, son cuatro: tienes la primera, que es cuando…

\- _Becaaaa_ – se queja Chloe, cortando de raíz su respuesta sarcástica.

La DJ aprieta la mandíbula y deja escapar un profundo suspiro de derrota. Se frota la frente mientras sacude ligeramente la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué siempre dejo que me convenzas para hacer estas mierdas? – musita, más retóricamente que para Chloe.

\- Porque me quieres – responde ella de todos modos, dando saltitos emocionados en su sitio antes de abrazar a la Beca.

La morena mira a sus alrededores y se levanta del sillón.

\- Mejor vamos a mi cuarto, no vaya a ser que mi padre decida llegar antes de lo normal y le demos un espectáculo para el que no está ni remotamente preparado.

Su mejor amiga se incorpora de un brinco y se balancea sobre las plantas de sus pies, a la espera de que Beca recupere el control de su cuerpo y deje de temblar lo suficiente como para actuar como un ser humano normal y corriente. Guía a Chloe escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, a pesar de que la pelirroja ha pasado tanto tiempo en su casa que podría hacer el recorrido con los ojos cerrados.

La puerta se cierra tras ellas con un golpe sordo y de repente el silencio es demasiado para Beca. Siente que la piel le pica, duele y arde, todo al mismo tiempo; y abejas asesinas se están lanzando contra las paredes de su estómago igual que si estuvieran en una competición por ver cuál de ellas hace más daño. No entiende cómo Chloe puede estar tan jodidamente tranquila considerando lo que están a punto de hacer.

Van a cruzar una línea. Van a hacer algo irreversible.

Cree que está hiperventilando. O quizá sean los síntomas de un ataque al corazón.

Oh dios…

Deja su portátil sobre su mesa y rápidamente presiona el aleatorio en su lista de reproducción. Baja el volumen para que esté de música de fondo, pero suficientemente alta como para que la escuchen y no haya ese sepulcral silencio que le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- ¿También vas a encender velas y esparcir pétalos de rosa? – pregunta Chloe con un brillo divertido en sus ojos y sonrisa desde donde está recostada en su cama.

\- Eso no es hasta la quinta cita.

Su respuesta va puntuada con un guiño que parece coger por sorpresa a su mejor amiga, porque su confianza flaquea durante un segundo, un segundo que Beca ve y sirve para tranquilizarla. Es bueno saber que ella no es la única a punto de sufrir una taquicardia por lo que van a hacer. Porque por más que intente imaginarse que Chloe es solo una chica más, no lo consigue. Cada vez que parpadea, la ilusión se borra y vuelve a ver sus increíbles ojos azules, su pelo de llamas y su dulce sonrisa.

Coge una bocanada de aire que intenta que no se escuche temblar al pasar sus labios, y se acerca a la cama donde la pelirroja espera recostada contra su almohada y el cabecero.

\- ¿Cómo…? – empieza a preguntar Beca, humedeciéndose los labios nerviosamente. No sabe por qué ha susurrado, no es como si hubiera alguien más en la casa con ellas, no es como si tuvieran que mantener esto en secreto.

\- Tú solo… - pero Chloe responde en el mismo tono, sus ojos revolotean por el cuerpo de la DJ como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de cómo es y lo que lleva puesto, y pierde el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Tiene que parpadear varias veces y centrarse en la cara de Beca –. Haz lo que harías con cualquiera de tus ligues.

Teniendo directrices, la morena se siente un poco más segura de lo que está haciendo. Se arrodilla en su cama y, de forma algo inestable, trepa la poca distancia que queda hasta que puede colocarse a horcajadas sobre Chloe. Cada mano al lado de sus hombros, cada pierna al lado de su pierna derecha, queda suspendida sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Cuando sus miradas coinciden, Beca dobla uno de sus brazos hasta que reposa sobre su codo izquierdo y empieza a acortar la distancia entre sus caras lentamente.

Escucha el abrupto pico de una respiración, puede ser la suya, puede ser la de Chloe, o pueden ser ambas. Y entonces, absoluto silencio. Igual que si hubiera sumergido la cabeza en agua.

El primer contacto de sus labios es tentativo. Es apenas un roce. Es suave. Es eléctrico.

El segundo contacto tiene más firmeza, es de exploración. Sus bocas son territorio desconocido, porque por mucho que las hayan visto, nunca antes se han tocado. Sus labios se mueven con seguridad a la hora de atrapar el inferior de Chloe entre ellos y no dudan al abrir y cerrarse, al rozar y alejarse.

Cuando intenta separarse es cuando Chloe parece reaccionar. Coge aire entre sus labios entreabiertos y estira el cuello para perseguir a Beca. Si hasta ese momento se había dejado hacer, había dejado que la DJ guiara, ahora está preparada para pelear de vuelta. Sus labios presionan, sus manos cobran vida y Beca las puede sentir tirando de su camisa, trepando por sus costillas hasta su nuca, donde se enredan entre su pelo y la empujan hacia abajo.

Todo su cuerpo reacciona por instinto y deja caer su peso contra Chloe.

El suspiro que su mejor amiga suelta en su boca es algo para lo que jamás podría haberse preparado. Las manos de Chloe son como dos garras de hierro cerradas en torno a su nuca que impiden que pueda alejarse de sus labios, sus cortas uñas se clavan en su piel de forma que es casi dolorosa, pero que nubla la mente de Beca de placer.

Chloe besa como si Beca fuera el oxígeno que necesita para respirar. Como si fuera los últimos litros de su tanque y le quedaran kilómetros hasta llegar a la superficie, y estuviera intentando llenar sus pulmones al máximo con lo poco que le queda para poder sobrevivir la distancia. Su boca demanda y demanda y demanda, y Beca no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea darse a sí misma y todo lo que tiene con cada roce de sus labios, cada mordisco de sus dientes.

Sus lenguas se enredan, se empujan y persiguen en un pilla-pilla que ninguna de las dos tiene intención alguna de que acabe pronto. Las manos de su mejor amiga vuelven a cobrar vida propia y liberan su nuca en favor de deslizar las uñas a lo largo de su tensa espalda por encima de su suave camiseta de tirantes. Puños se cierran sobre la tela y tiran de ella en direcciones opuestas hasta el punto de que Beca está segura de escuchar el estallido de la fibra.

Y hay un límite de casi gemidos que Beca puede soportar. Porque por más que Chloe intente sofocarlos, la DJ puede sentirlos reverberar por su garganta, haciendo los labios de la pelirroja vibrar contra los suyos. Cada uno deshilacha más la cuerda del globo que es su autocontrol.

Uno a uno, hasta que la cuerda se rompe y el globo desaparece en un cielo de fuego.

Beca no sabe muy bien cuándo mandó la orden, pero su mano izquierda se mueve sola por el costado de la pelirroja hasta engancharse en la pierna que, en algún momento y sin que la morena se diera cuenta, Chloe había doblado al lado de su cadera y la guía hasta engancharse en su cintura. Tira del muslo hacia ella en un gesto brusco que hace que la pelvis de su mejor amiga entre en contacto con la rodilla que tiene posicionada entre sus piernas y esta vez Chloe no puede silenciar su gemido.

Se alza y reverbera por el cuerpo de Beca como un terremoto de magnitud 10. Causa el mismo nivel de destrucción, toda ella tiembla a medida que la recorre de cabeza a pies.

Libera los hinchados labios de Chloe y marca la afilada línea de su mandíbula con dientes y lengua. Ahora que su mejor amiga no tiene su boca para ahogar sus reacciones, Beca puede escuchar a la perfección cada suspiro, cada jadeo, cada gemido. Esos pequeños sonidos la empujan por cada centímetro de pie que la cabeza ladeada de Chloe pone a su libre disposición, y la DJ no duda en atacar con todo lo que tiene.

Las manos en su camiseta siguen tirando en direcciones opuestas hasta que dejan libre la tela con un gruñido algo exasperado y se cuelan por debajo, deslizando sus uñas sobre piel, sintiendo los músculos de la espalda de Beca expandirse y tensarse bajo las puntas de sus dedos con cada mínimo movimiento de la morena.

Chloe se arquea bajo su boca, y las manos que se habían pausado en mitad de su espalda, descienden con rapidez y precisión hasta curvarse en su culo y empujar. A la DJ se le escapa un jadeo, sonoro y cargado de sorpresa, y Chloe repite el gesto solo para intentar volver a arrancarle el aliento.

A modo de represalia, Beca responde curvando su mano izquierda alrededor de uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, sobre camiseta y sujetador. Puede ver los ojos de su mejor amiga rodar tras sus párpados cerrados, y sus dedos se crispan tras otro empujón por parte de Chloe que es seguido por una sacudida de sus caderas contra su rodilla.

No sabe de dónde sale, pero a Beca de repente le sobreviene la imperante necesidad de _tocar_ la piel de Chloe. Así que cuela su mano bajo su camiseta y siente músculos duros como el hierro temblar bajo el roce de las puntas de sus dedos, tensándose y saltando cada vez que acaricia sobre ellos. Recorre la línea vertical de lo que sabe que son abdominales, y da cuatro pasos a lo largo de su esternón.

La siguiente vez que su mano entra en contacto con Chloe, es un mero roce de su índice, corazón y anular sobre la curva de sus pechos que no llega a cubrir el sujetador de encaje. La espalda de la pelirroja se arquea y alza del colchón, buscando un contacto más firme; sus caderas chocan contra el límite que supone la rodilla de Beca estratégicamente colocada y Chloe deja escapar un gemido que suena a frustración.

La DJ es súbitamente consciente de su posición. De lo que está haciendo. De que es _su mejor amiga_ quien está jadeando bajo ella, retorciéndose en una súplica por más. De que es _su mejor amiga_ quien tiene las mejillas tan sonrojadas casi como su pelo, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos para dejar entrar temblorosas bocanadas de aire. De que es _su mejor amiga_ quien tiene sus manos _en su culo_.

La neblina del deseo empieza a disiparse poco a poco y parpadea para intentar volver a la realidad. Puede sentir el pánico esperando el momento en que pueda lanzarse con sus garras de hierro y aprisionar sus pulmones entre ellas, impidiéndole respirar.

Pero eso no llega a pasar porque Chloe se da cuenta de la pausa de Beca y abre los ojos con un revoloteo pesado de párpados. Ojos que normalmente son de un cristalino azul bebé, pero que ahora se parecen más en color a los de la DJ, se clavan en los suyos y desprenden desesperación e incomprensión.

\- ¿A qué esperas? – inquiere Chloe.

Su voz, ronca y espesa, revuelve algo en el pecho de la morena muy diferente al pánico. Actuando por instinto, flexiona los dedos sobre la curva de un seno y ve los ojos de su mejor amiga desaparecer cuando los rueda hacia el interior de sus cuencas. Labios rojos se abren más con un jadeo necesitado. La DJ agarra el inferior entre sus dientes y tira de él antes de atraparlo entre sus labios y sorber.

Chloe gime y Beca se encuentra a sí misma volviendo a caer en las redes del deseo sin forma, ni ganas, de pararlo.

Entonces, escuchan la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse con un sonoro golpe un piso más abajo.

\- ¿Beca? ¿Estás en casa? – grita el padre de la DJ.

Del susto, los dientes de Chloe resbalan y muerden con más fuerza de la intencionada el labio inferior de Beca, quien se aparta con un quejido. Saltan lejos la una de la otra igual que si se hubieran quemado y la morena se lleva dos dedos de su mano derecha a la boca, sorprendida cuando ve sangre en sus yemas.

Chupa la herida que le ha hecho Chloe, y cuando se atreve a lanzar una mirada en dirección de la pelirroja, ve que esta está paralizada contra el cabecero de la cama, su pelo revuelto y su pecho agitado.

\- ¡Estoy en mi cuarto! – responde Beca en el mismo tono que su padre para que la escuche a través de la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

\- ¿Puedes bajar a poner la mesa? – pide él todavía desde el piso de abajo.

\- ¡Ahora voy!

Se gira cuando escucha maldiciones siendo masculladas, Chloe ha saltado de su cama y está intentando encontrar su móvil entre las sábanas enredadas. Cuando por fin lo encuentra, maldice más alto al ver la hora y darse cuenta de que llega tarde a su cita con Tom.

\- Tengo que… Tengo que irme – se disculpa, dando saltitos para mantener el equilibrio mientras se pone los zapatos.

\- Eh. Sí, claro – la garganta seca, la DJ empuja a través de la incomodidad y se fuerza a peinarse como puede.

\- Ponte hielo en el labio – aconseja Chloe, señalando vagamente en su dirección –, y siento haberte mordido – tiene la decencia de lucir verdaderamente arrepentida cuando se muerde su labio inferior y mira a Beca por primera vez desde que pararon lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

\- No… No pasa nada – le asegura Beca sin sonar para nada convincente.

Se quedan mirándose un rato, en un tenso silencio, antes de que el móvil de Chloe suene para señalizar una llamada entrante y ambas reaccionen. Beca abre la puerta de su habitación y deja que su mejor amiga salga primero mientras contesta la llamada, ella la sigue de cerca por las escaleras.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Estaba en casa de Beca y se me ha pasado la hora… No, tranquilo… Sí… Estoy allí en menos de diez minutos… Vale… Ahora nos vemos.

La pelirroja cuelga a Tom, se despide apresuradamente del padre de Beca cuando pasan frente a la cocina y sale casi corriendo hacia su coche aparcado un poco más abajo en la calle, gritando por encima del hombro que hablaría con la DJ en cuanto llegase a su casa.

Beca se queda parada en el porche de su casa hasta rato después de que haya visto el destartalado Seat rojo de su mejor amiga desaparecer al final de la calle. El labio le palpita dolorosamente y sabe que debería seguir el consejo de Chloe cuanto antes y ponerse hielo para evitar que se inflame, pero está teniendo muchos problemas al intentar procesar que _Chloe_ haya sido quien le haya hecho esa herida.

 _En el labio_.

Porque se estaban _besando_.

Y le había _gustado_.

Joder si le había gustado. Beca no cree que nunca antes haya sentido algo así con ninguna otra persona. Y, sí, vale, es cierto que su historial es reducido y limitado a cinco chicas, de las cuales solo con tres ha llegado a algo remotamente parecido a lo que estaba haciendo con Chloe minutos antes. Y, sí, vale, es cierto que con esas tres llegó incluso mucho más allá. Pero su experiencia sigue siendo reducida y no sabe si puede comparar, porque, de nuevo, es _reducida_.

Pero, si pudiese comparar, cosa que por supuesto que está haciendo porque necesita encontrarle sentido a lo que acaba de pasar… _Jo-der_. Sabe lo que encontraría si metiera la mano entre sus piernas ahora mismo. Sabe que el palpitar de su labio no es nada en comparación con el palpitar de algo un poco más abajo. Sabe lo que está sintiendo todavía. Sabe a lo que habrían llegado si su padre no hubiera llegado cuando llegó.

Y eso es suficiente para hacer que su cabeza de vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tanta, que tiene que agarrarse al marco de la puerta por miedo a caerse al suelo ahí mismo.

\- ¿Beca? – llama su padre desde la cocina –. La mesa, por favor.

La DJ da un brinco y vuelve en sí, dándose cuenta de que está parada en el porche delantero de su casa con vete tú a saber qué aspecto de casi recién follada por su mejor amiga y un labio que cada vez lo siente más hinchado contra su lengua.

Cierra la puerta y se recoge el pelo en un moño descuidado de camino a la cocina, donde lo primero que hace es coger un hielo y envolverlo en un trapo.

\- Me mordí comiendo galletas – miente con facilidad al ver la mirada curiosa de su padre.

Va al comedor y extiende el mantel sobre la mesa con el piloto automático puesto, porque su mente está ocupada rebobinando lo ocurrido y analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Le ha gustado. Está _cachonda_ , por favor, eso es más que un simple “gustar”, pero sí, puede simplificarse diciendo que le ha gustado. Y Beca ahora mismo necesita hechos simples. Así que, le ha gustado.

Le ha gustado hacer eso con Chloe. Su mejor amiga. De la que ahora sabe cómo de suaves son sus labios y la piel de su cuello, cómo son sus pechos y el peso de ellos en sus manos, cómo suenan sus gemidos y jadeos. Es mucha información, toda nueva y para nada fácil de procesar. Pero Beca sabe una cosa, y es que le ha gustado.

Y no le importaría repetir.

Con _Chloe_.

Su mejor amiga.

Mejor amiga en la que es incapaz de dejar de pensar durante la cena, llamando incluso la atención de su padre, que comenta que parece que hoy está en un mundo completamente diferente después de decir su nombre cinco veces sin conseguir reacción alguna por parte de la DJ. Porque su mente está llena de ojos azul bebé, pelo cobrizo y dulces sonrisas. De gemidos ahogados y espalda arqueada. De uñas en su espalda y manos en su culo.

Esto nunca antes le había pasado, y eso que sus anteriores experiencias no habían estado _nada_ mal. Pero no habían afectado a su concentración, había sido capaz de volver a su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y ponerse a hacer sus mixes sin quedarse mirando la pantalla fijamente cada cinco segundos. No había sentido el fantasma de sus roces, de su sabor en su boca, de su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

No había tenido que luchar las ganas de colar la mano bajo el elástico de sus bragas – en parte porque, como ha dicho, fueron experiencias plenamente satisfactorias. Y quizá ese es el problema. Quizá Beca solo esté sintiendo el efecto de sus hormonas de adolescente alborotadas. Quizá solo necesite llevarse al orgasmo para superarlo.

(Una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que eso no va a solucionar nada, pero es más conveniente ignorarla antes que intentar encontrarle el sentido a lo que susurra.)

Está debatiendo si se atreve a hacerlo, y a lidiar con las consecuencias de saber en quién estará pensando mientras lo hace, cuando escucha pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras. Empuja su silla hasta que gira hacia la puerta de su habitación justo cuando esta vuela abierta y choca contra la pared para dejar paso a una Chloe falta de aliento.

\- ¿Chlo? – se le escapa, ya que su mejor amiga es exactamente la última persona a la que esperaba volver a ver esta noche –. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tu padre me ha dejado pasar – explica la pelirroja con voz airada, sin contestar a la pregunta directamente –. Cree que me he olvidado el móvil.

\- Mmm, ¿vale? – Beca no sabe cómo reaccionar, porque recuerda claramente que Chloe llevaba su móvil en la mano cuando salió de su casa –. Eso no explica qué haces aquí, ¿no deberías estar con tu cita con Tom?

Beca no tiene nada contra él, no de momento, se ha portado de forma decente con su mejor amiga. Así que, ¿de dónde ha salido esa forma de escupir el nombre del jugador de fútbol? Como si fuera veneno o algún tipo de comida con un sabor desagradable.

Chloe cierra la puerta de su cuarto tras ella y, en tres largas zancadas, cruza la distancia entre ambas hasta que se deja caer en el regazo de la DJ. Su silla se bambolea de lado a lado por el impulso de otro cuerpo encima y Beca deja escapar un gritito que se atasca en su garganta por lo imprevisto de la situación.

\- ¿Qu…?

No puede terminar de preguntar, porque Chloe sella sus labios con los suyos en un labio que sabe a desesperación e incertidumbre, pero al mismo tiempo a finalidad y alivio.

\- No podía dejar de pensar en ti – confiesa la pelirroja en un susurro cuando se separa lo suficiente para reposar su frente en la de Beca, que está con los ojos cerrados mientras intenta convencerse de que esto no es un sueño –. En lo que hicimos – Chloe recorre la clavícula de Beca con un dedo –, y en lo que no nos dio tiempo a hacer.

Empuja el tirante de la camiseta hacia un lado hasta que deja al descubierto el hombro de la morena y desciende sobre él con la boca entreabierta para depositar un húmedo y caliente beso en él. La respiración de Beca se atasca en su garganta de forma muy audible y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás momentáneamente, incapaz de creerse que esto esté pasando de verdad.

\- Y en cuánto quería poder continuar – termina de decir la pelirroja, sus labios cerrándose en torno a la delicada piel del cuello de la DJ. Beca gime suavemente y sus dedos se crispan en la cintura de Chloe, sin saber exactamente cuándo ni cómo han llegado ahí –. Contigo.

Su mejor amiga se separa justo cuando esta última palabra cae de su boca y clava su mirada, turbia por el deseo, en los ojos de Beca. La morena no puede evitar el escalofrío que recorre su espalda y la forma en que toda la humedad parece desaparecer de su boca para concentrarse en otra zona de su cuerpo más al sur.

\- ¿A qué esperas? – le da un cierto retintín burlón a su voz al imitar la respuesta de la pelirroja cuando Beca tuvo su momento de duda.

Chloe pilla la indirecta y esboza una sonrisa predatoria, sus ojos relucen con un brillo peligroso antes de lanzarse hacia abajo y capturar los labios de Beca.


End file.
